


The Charmed Sea: The Halliwell Demigod Back in Time

by AnimeGoddess19



Series: The Thrice Blessed Halliwell [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chris Halliwell is Percy Jackson, Demigod Chris Halliwell, F/M, Female Chris Halliwell, Female Percy Jackson, Mates, Multi, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGoddess19/pseuds/AnimeGoddess19
Summary: Persia 'Sia' Halliwell is the Thrice-Blessed-Child due to being the a Witch-Whitelighter Elder-Demigod tribrid. She is back in time to save her older brother from whatever turned him evil.
Series: The Thrice Blessed Halliwell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924273
Kudos: 5





	The Charmed Sea: The Halliwell Demigod Back in Time

I will find a way to save Wyatt from turning evil, even if all of you don't believe that could ever happen. You seem to forget those born in the Halliwell Manor can evil easier then others. I don't care what I have to do, I will stop at nothing to save Wyatt, I will not lose him again to the Forces of Evil! **~ Persia Halliwell.**

First my first born son is the Twice-Blessed Child, now my first born daughter is going to be known as the Thrice-Blessed Child. Persia is going to have more demons after her then Wyatt ever had. You have got to be kidding me! **~ Piper Halliwell.**

****

How are you a demigod, Piper wasn't a goddess when she got pregnant with you and Leo isn't a god? **~ Phoebe Halliwell.**

****

You are Halliwell female, you fight for family just like any Halliwell would. I'm proud to be your Aunt. **~ Paige Matthew.**

****

I promise that I'll be a better father for you then my future self ever was. I don't care if I'm not your only father and that the other one is the God of the Sea, I'll always be there for you. I love you, my daughter. **~ Leo Wyatt.**


End file.
